


white noise

by lavender (yestoday)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, confidante sicheng, good at other people’s feelings but not his own, side 2tae dojae noren, squint for johnten and markhyuck, yuta’s a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/lavender
Summary: Sicheng thinks he’s a pretty perceptive person, at least until Yuta enters the picture.





	white noise

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess i just wanted to contribute to the yuwin tag also i have a sequel in the works but it’s Much More nsfw

Sicheng is unassuming. It has something to do with how naturally cute he is, his quieter personality and most importantly, the fact that he still has to strain his ears to catch more complicated Korean phrases.

That’s why he’s become the unofficial group confidante in the dorms. Sicheng is a listener, and he’s very good at it, especially with his demeanor. He doesn’t look he has a malicious bone in his body, and he’s much too nice to use secrets as blackmail.

Sicheng often finds himself curled up in someone else’s bed at three in the morning, conversations hushed and never spoken of again in the broad daylight of the mornings to come. It’s usually members being stressed about their singing or their dancing or songwriting, but sometimes it’s about other personal things too. Either way, Sicheng doesn’t mind having people ramble about their problems to him. He’s just happy they’re telling someone rather than bottling it up.

He’s there when Taeyong grabs him after dinner, looking much like a lost little puppy as he tugs Sicheng towards his room. Only when they’re both sitting across from each other on Taeyong’s bed, bundled up in blankets to protect them from the harsh Seoul winter, does the older spill about his hopeless crush on Taeil and how he feels like it’ll never be reciprocated.

There are some tears that night, and Sicheng pats his back and holds him through it. When he’s sure Taeyong is in a better state of mind, Sicheng looks him straight in the eye and tells him, “Dumbass, he likes you too. Go talk to him.”

That startles a laugh out of Taeyong. “You should really stop spending so much time with Yuta,” he muses.

(By next Monday, Taeyong and Taeil are walking into practice swinging their interlocked hands between them. Johnny wolf-whistles them. Taeyong blushes and shoots Sicheng a discreet thumbs up.)

Doyoung catches him one night as he’s coming out of the shower, asking if he’s free to talk. Their talk evolves into Doyoung pressing his face into Sicheng’s shoulder and mumbling about how sweet and kind and hot Jaehyun is. Sicheng hums and rubs small circles between Doyoung’s shoulder blades.

Yuta comes into their room and stops at the doorway, lifting a brow at the tangled mess of limbs on Doyoung’s bed. “Should I leave?”

“Yes,” Doyoung mutters, his smooth velvety tone pitched higher than usual. Sicheng shrugs at Yuta, whose mouth flattens into a thin line before he turns around and walks out without another word.

(The next day, Sicheng subtly nudges Doyoung in Jaehyun’s direction. Except that he miscalculates his subtlety and ends up using quite a bit more strength than is really necessary, sending Doyoung straight into Jaehyun’s lap.

It all works out fine, though, because Jaehyun walks into the kitchen the morning after and kisses Doyoung right on the lips. Doyoung drops his coffee mug. Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung screech in a chorus of ‘ews’. Sicheng considers giving up on idol life completely and becoming a professional matchmaker.)

It goes on like this, Sicheng cementing his position as the team’s love guru despite (and this is something he’s never told anyone) the fact that he’s never been in a relationship before. He figures if everything is working out then he shouldn’t be half bad at it.

He lets Renjun sleep in his bed after the younger shows up at their dorm, near hysterical and muttering in Mandarin. Taeyong had nearly gone hysterical himself as his maternal side kicked in and he clutched at Renjun, trying to hug him better. In the end, Sicheng has to send Taeil in to take care of Taeyong so he can pull Renjun into his room and make him sit down to talk through it properly.

It turns out not to be anything too damaging, as Sicheng had first worried. It’s Renjun going through a minor crisis about his sexuality and, here’s the clincher, his crush on Jeno. Sicheng can't say he saw that one coming, but then again the more he thinks about it the more things seem to fit.

Renjun falls asleep wrapped around Sicheng like a baby koala, reassured by the elder’s words. When Sicheng wakes up the next day, it’s to the sound of a shutter clicking and a pair of very familiar round eyes.

“Cute,” Yuta laughs quietly, before moving to exit the room.

(Sicheng comes over to the Dream dorm and ‘accidentally’ locks Renjun in the bathroom with Jeno. He sits outside with a cackling Jisung, Chenle, Jaemin and Donghyuck, waiting until the soft murmuring voices inside stop before pulling open the door with a flourish.

Renjun looks at him with a face as red as beetroot, sitting in Jeno’s lap. The other Dream members holler and scream. Jeno grins.)

Mark comes up to him one day, and Sicheng makes space for him to sit on his bed. He figures Mark’s following the recent trend of people coming to talk to Sicheng about their relationships, but when Sicheng voices that thought out, the younger just smiles and says, “Me and Donghyuck are already dating, hyung.”

Sicheng is surprised, to say the least. Finally, a pair he didn’t have to match make.

“That’s really great, Mark,” Sicheng says with sincerity. He’s honoured that Mark told him, but that doesn’t explain why Mark’s smile is starting to gain an devious edge. Donghyuck must be rubbing off on him.

“Thanks, hyung. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” Mark leans in conspiratorially, eyes darting around like he’s afraid there’s someone listening in. “I think Yuta hyung is dating someone.”

It feels like somebody’s dumped a bucket of cold water on Sicheng’s head.

* * *

Yuta never goes to Sicheng to confide in him. It’s not like they aren’t close, it’s just that whenever they spend time together, Yuta is more likely to open his laptop and click on the anime website he has saved in his bookmarks than talk.

Sicheng has never heard Yuta mention a crush, much less a relationship with someone.

(Someone _else_ , his brain helpfully fills in, and Sicheng tells himself to shut up.)

In retrospect, maybe he should’ve seen this coming. Yuta is funny. He’s the best mood maker, the one who lightens spirits and makes people laugh effortlessly. He annoys the younger members but treats them to ice cream, like they’re his real brothers. Yuta cries over _Haikyuu,_ and knows when to speak up for Sicheng because he can’t find the words in Korean, and holds the door open for Sicheng when they’re leaving the dorm.

And Yuta is definitely good looking, especially when his hair is flopping naturally over his forehead. He looks like he’s wearing circle lenses all the time. Sicheng’s had the front row seat to the way Yuta can move his body far too many times, and as such has been distracted from his own dancing equally as many times.

It’s dangerous territory. Sicheng has been toeing the line for a while now.

He starts paying closer attention to Yuta after Mark tells him his suspicions. It gets clearer the more he notices. The way Yuta sometimes stares off into space, lost in thought about something—or someone. The blush that settles across his cheeks at random points in the day, like he’s thinking of somebody. That one photo album in his phone that’s locked with a ridiculously long password, the contents of which Sicheng has never seen but is certain include Yuta’s special person.

It’s so unsettling, but for reasons that Sicheng can’t place. He thinks the ugly feeling in his gut might be indigestion.

“Do you think Yuta hyung’s dating someone?” He asks Doyoung, sprawled out across the older’s bed. Doyoung snorts, and glances over at him from where he’s scribbling in his training diary. Well, it used to be when they were still trainees, but Doyoung writes in it now too.

“Why do you ask?”

Sicheng shrugs, trying to play it cool. The fact that Doyoung didn’t say ‘no’ straight away gnaws at the back of his mind. “Just curious. He acts like he is.”

Doyoung agrees. “Well, the dating ban is fake, so he can do whatever he wants.”

Yes, he can, Sicheng reminds himself firmly.

Then Doyoung’s standing up and making his way over to the bed. Sicheng is on alert immediately, highly cautious of the mischievous look in Doyoung’s eyes. He can be a menace when he wants to be.

“But between you and me, I don’t think he would.” Doyoung states, settling into the space between Sicheng’s legs because that’s really all the room there is on the bed.

“Why not?”

Doyoung smirks. “He’s kind of smitten.”

“With the person he’s in a relationship with?” Sicheng prompts, still confused.

Doyoung studies him for a moment, then seems to conclude that Sicheng is really as clueless as he makes himself out to be. He snickers, “You’re cute.”

Sicheng whines, but Doyoung doesn’t say anything more on the subject.

* * *

When Doyoung gives up his seat in front and insists that Sicheng can have it, it’s with the air of a conman executing a grand heist. Well, a conman in love, what with the sappy look Doyoung gives Jaehyun as he clambers to the back and settles next to him.

Sicheng is left regretting having ever asked Doyoung anything, as Yuta climbs into the van and takes the seat next to him.

“Oh hey Winwin,” Yuta greets carelessly. Like he always does when he sits next to Sicheng, he places a hand on the younger’s thigh comfortably and squishes closer.

Sicheng holds his breath. Yuta’s touch is warm through the fabric of his jeans. Sicheng feels dizzy as he inhales Yuta’s familiar sandalwood kind of scent. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, especially if Yuta is taken.

It’s too nice to not indulge in, though, so Sicheng allows it. He stays quiet the entire ride, his mind focused on the heat emanating from where Yuta’s hand comes into contact with his thigh. The chatter of the other members fades into background noise, and Sicheng vaguely registers the sound of Yuta arguing with Jaehyun (again), twisting his body so he can look at the occupants of the back row better.

As Yuta shifts, so does his hand. A spike of adrenaline punches Sicheng in the gut when he feels Yuta’s hand sliding up his leg, closer to his hip, fingers slipping until they’re looped around Sicheng’s inner thigh and squeezing.

A choked off whimper tears itself from Sicheng’s throat. He immediately wants to die when several pairs of eyes settle on him.

“You okay, Sicheng?” Taeyong asks from the passenger seat, craning his neck to look at Sicheng in worry. Doyoung snickers from the back, like he knows exactly what’s going through Sicheng’s mind.

It’s nothing innocent. If it had been anyone else at all, Sicheng might’ve punched them. But it’s Yuta, and Sicheng _likes_ it when it’s Yuta so he just stays still and tries not to panic.

“Fine!” he squeaks out. Yuta is looking at him too, curiosity painted in his expression, but there’s also a hint of mischief in his eyes and Sicheng’s imagination goes wild.

Taeyong looks unconvinced, but he turns back around. Slowly, the other gazes disappear too as the members occupy their time with something else. Sicheng finally exhales. Crisis averted.

Or maybe not, because Yuta is leaning in suddenly and his breath is hot on the shell of Sicheng’s ear. His voice is low, meant only for Sicheng to hear, “You sure you’re fine?”

To punctuate his words and possibly for the fun of it, Yuta squeezes Sicheng’s thigh again. The younger jumps like he’s been electrocuted. “Yes!” he hisses through his teeth, thoughts falling apart and emotions running all over the place.

“Okay,” Yuta says. He shrugs and backs away, removing his hand and all other areas of contact between his body and Sicheng’s. It’s only a little bit of a shame.

And yet, as Yuta turns to pull his earphones out of his bag, Sicheng swears he’s not imagining the tiny smirk adorning his face.

* * *

“I don’t think Yuta hyung’s dating anyone,” Sicheng announces to Doyoung from across their room. Doyoung pauses in the middle of sifting through his closet to give Sicheng a dry look.

“I’m glad you figured that out,” he deadpans.

Sicheng snorts. “Seriously. Unless I was dreaming that he was flirting with me in the car. Then this is just awkward.”

“I think he was, though,” Doyoung hums, pulling out a jacket. “I mean, he was trying to discreetly feel you up, so.”

Sicheng winces at Doyoung’s choice of words. Well, then. That wasn’t the exact way he’d phrased it when he’d told Doyoung what happened, but it’s not like it didn’t occur that way.

“Maybe his hand slipped,” Sicheng suggests halfheartedly.

It’s Doyoung’s turn to snort in disbelief. “Yeah, right onto your dick. Classy.”

“Yuta hyung is always touchy,” Sicheng insists, face colouring red.

“Only with you. He tries to kiss you all the time, dude. On the other hand, yesterday he threw a book at me because I walked too loudly or something,” Doyoung grumbles, shutting the closet door. He turns and ambles towards the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Sicheng calls, pouting as he sits up. He’s not in massive need of Doyoung’s company per se, but he wants to overanalyze his relationship with Yuta and he doesn’t want to do it alone.

“I have a date with Yoonoh,” Doyoung mumbles, cheeks turning red. Sicheng grins.

“Have fun!” he waves exaggeratedly, practically bouncing on his bed. “Be safe! And I mean really safe, if you catch my drift.”

“Goodbye, Sicheng,” Doyoung sighs, heading out the open door. “We can talk more when I get back, okay?”

Sicheng nods and flops back down on his bed. He barely hears Doyoung’s next words, ears pressed against his pillow.

“I’ll send Yuta hyung in so you won’t get lonely.”

Sicheng didn’t think that Doyoung had been serious, but a mere minute later Yuta is skipping in through the door with a smile and a hello.

“I’ve been told to look after you,” Yuta informs him, joining Sicheng on his bed like he’s done so many times before. There’s barely enough space, but Sicheng tangles their legs together and somehow they fit.

They don’t talk, just stewing in comfortable silence, but it doesn’t take very long before Yuta gets bored and his hands start wandering. This always happens, Yuta running his fingers across Sicheng’s shoulder blades or toying with his hair, even on broadcast.

Something’s off, though. Yuta’s hand slides down the curve of Sicheng’s waist, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie before slipping underneath and splaying across his bare navel. Sicheng can’t stop the shudder that runs down his spine at the contact. Yuta shifts closer.

Sicheng meets his eyes, barely able to breathe.

“Hi,” Yuta smiles, rubbing his hand across Sicheng’s abdomen. The sensation makes Sicheng feel like his heart is about to burst.

“Hello,” Sicheng mumbles back, trying not to curl up into the touch. “What are you doing?”

Yuta brings his fingers down, lightly hooking into the waistband of Sicheng’s sweatpants. “Testing the waters.”

“Oh,” is the only thing Sicheng can think of to say, too distracted by the feeling of Yuta’s thumb swiping across the strip of skin under his belly button.

“You’re not stopping me,” Yuta notes. He rolls over until Sicheng is pressed into the sheets beneath him, his hoodie riding up to his chest. Yuta hovers over him, eyes challenging, lips inches away from Sicheng’s.

“That’s because I like it, stupid,” Sicheng breathes out without really meaning to, his body acting of its own accord as he pulls at Yuta’s hips until they’re flush against each other.

“Do you?” Yuta smiles lazily, his tone saccharine sweet. “Just like how you like me?” He rolls his hips down and Sicheng _whines_.

“How did you know about that?” He gasps out, feeling light headed because everything Yuta does feels good and he can’t believe it’s happening and he likes Yuta _so much_.

“Doyoung told me,” Yuta shrugs, stilling the movement of his hips. Sicheng sends a silent prayer to every deity out there. He’s seen Yuta dance. He moves his hips in a way that makes Sicheng choke on thin air and blush for at least five minutes. “He said you were worrying your pretty little head over something that wasn’t even true, and then he told me to grow a pair and tell you I like you too.”

Every molecule that makes up Sicheng’s being is screaming at him right now, going _what the fuck Doyoung is so dead but also what the fuck_.

“He told you about that?” Sicheng winces internally at how high his voice comes out. He’s never had much control over his pitch when he’s nervous.

“Yeah. Said it was payback for pushing him into Jaehyun’s lap. Also said he wanted to see you happy,” Yuta shrugs nonchalantly. His free hand comes up to stroke at Sicheng’s jaw, tracing the outline like he’s made of precious porcelain.

“Then what were you doing? In the car and just now?” Sicheng squeaks, still terribly confused and more than a little turned on. It has to do with how Yuta is still practically lying on top of him, their hips slotted together and the touch of his hand leaving a burning trail across Sicheng’s skin. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of Yuta.

The corners of Yuta’s lips turn upwards, slow and annoying and so stupidly attractive. “Testing the waters.”

Sicheng decides he’s had enough, and grinds his hips upward just to watch Yuta’s pupils dilate.

“Jesus, don’t do that,” Yuta mutters, burying his face into the crook of Sicheng’s neck.

“Why not? You did it to me,” Sicheng challenges, affronted.

“Yeah but I wasn’t going to go any further. You’re too…” Yuta pauses to think about the appropriate word choice, “Cute. But keep doing that and I’ll run out of self-control.”

“You think I’m too cute to do this?” Sicheng grips Yuta’s waist tighter and grinds up fluidly, again and again until a soft broken moan is leaving Yuta’s mouth and Sicheng is breathless.

“Winwin, don’t,” Yuta groans, but he doesn’t move away. His words vibrate against Sicheng’s collarbone.

“You brought this on yourself,” Sicheng reminds him, hiding a smile. “Who asked you to like me back, hm?”

Slowly, Yuta lifts his head and looks at Sicheng. He’s smiling too. “Who asked you to be so cute?”

Sicheng grumbles at that. “I’m not cute. You don’t know half of the things I can do,” he warns in a totally non-threatening voice. Yuta stifles a chuckle.

“Oh really? Okay, show me then.”

Sicheng’s eyes narrow, and then in one shockingly smooth movement he flips them over. Yuta finds himself staring up into Sicheng’s pretty eyes, wondering how the fuck someone could get this lucky.

“Fine, I will,” Sicheng smirks.

* * *

Sicheng launches himself at Doyoung the next time he sees him, which is actually two hours later in the living room. Doyoung doesn’t go down without a fight, the two of them pawing at each other and screeching until Ten bursts into the room to yell at them for waking him up and Chenle walks in and starts screaming too for the hell of it.

It takes both Jaehyun and Yuta to pull Doyoung and Sicheng apart, Johnny to come and collect a disgruntled Ten to soothe him back to sleep, and Chenle about two minutes to get tired of screaming and walk away in search of Jisung.

“Why the fuck,” Jaehyun pants from the floor where he’s got Doyoung wrapped safely in his arms. “Why the fuck were you trying to murder my boyfriend?”

“He knows why,” Sicheng sticks his tongue out childishly at Doyoung, who sticks his own tongue out right back. Yuta sighs.

“Listen, I did you a favor,” Doyoung huffs. He glances over at Yuta, and a shit-eating grin stretches across his face. “And judging by that hickey on Yuta hyung’s neck, it worked out.”

Yuta isn’t even fazed. He just shrugs and smiles while Sicheng turns an interesting shade of crimson.

“Ooh, juicy,” Jaehyun laughs, winking.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sicheng looks at the floor, determined not to meet anyone’s gaze. “You could’ve at least told me that he knew though.”

Doyoung snickers, “It was fun watching you suffer.”

It takes everything Yuta has to keep Sicheng from attacking Doyoung again.

* * *

(Sicheng gains access to that locked photo album on Yuta’s phone. It’s filled with fantaken pictures of Sicheng, at the airport and during fansigns and onstage. Sicheng may or may not kiss Yuta a lot after finding it.)

**Author's Note:**

> [requests](http://www.curiouscat.me/cherrycity)


End file.
